Resident Evil
by Noir Productions
Summary: This basically the first movie only I altered it a bit. suck at summaries. R


Resident Evil

(Special Note These characters belong to the writers, creators, and producers. I'm not getting paid so don't sue me! I'm making Rain and J.D live so, haha)

Pairing(s): None

Characters: Rain, Alice, Matt, and Spencer

Elements: Horror,Action, Drama

Rating: R for language, blood and gore

"I'm missing you already." And with that, Spencer closes the door behind him and shot the lock mechanism off.

"Shit! He shot the lock mechanism off!" Matt yelled. Rain, the infection spreading faster, said, "Your boyfriend's a real asshole." She looked off to the side.

"He's gonna get away with it." Matt said.

"I don't think so." The Red Queen's voice rang out. A computer screen lit up. The group's attention is drawn to the computer. "I've been a bad little girl."

Spence speed walks to the the train, glancing at his watch. He finally reachs the train. He sits down and opens the box, the antivirus right inside. He smiles and wraps a strap around his arm, stopping circulation. He pulls it tight, tapping his nerve to make sure. Then he puts the syringe in his arm but stops at a sudden noise. He lets go of the strap and looks around. He's attention is then drawn to the ceiling and he sees a large creature hanging above him.

"Oh, shit!" He yells as the creature falls and starts ripping his flesh apart, blood spraying everywhere. Rain looks away from the computer.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Matt asks in atonishment. "Umbrella has been eperimenting. Porting the virus into living tissue, but it proved to be...unstable." The Red Queen noted.

"Why didn't you tell us about it?" Alice thought about it.

"She was saving it...for us. Isn't that right?" She said.

"I didn't think any of you would make it this far. Not without infection."

"Why didn't you tell us about the antivirus?" Rain managed.

"This far into the infection, there's no gurrentee it would work." The Red Queen answered.

"But there is a chance.Right?" Rain said.

"I don't deal in chance." Rain stood up, grabbing an axe and aiming it at the glass wall finally giving up.

"Fuck it." Sitting back down.

"Now that it has fed on fresh DNA it will mutate."

The thing started to convulse and mutate. It's body morphing into a grotesque shape. He let out a large bellow over Spence's dead and mutalated body. Then it raced over to where the others were. Matt went over to the door and started to pound in numbers.

"You need a 4 digit access code. I could give you the code if you do something for me." The Red Queen said.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"One of your group is infected. I require her life, for the code." Alice got pissed.

"The antivirus is right out there on the platform! It's right there!" She yelled.

"I can't risk further infection." Rain lifted her eye borw in a go figure look and threw the axe to Alice.

"She's right. You're gonna have to kill me." Alice looked at the axe.

"Rain..." Alice began.

"Other wise we all die down here." Rain said.

"You have to kill her. You haven't any other choice!" The Red Queen yelled.

"Just do it." Rain yelled.

"Kill her!" Yelled the Red Queen.

"Rain!" J.D yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"NOW!" Rain yelled. Alice brought the axe up and smashed the computer. Rain looks around. The lights all turn off and the large door opens. Alice raises the axe again, only to have Kaplin walk in.

"Kap?" Alice said in an astonished voice. Matt helped Rain up.

"Bitch wouldn't open the door, so I had to fry her."

"Lets get out of here."

They finally made it to the train, Spenc's body, mutalated on the floor. J.D picked Rain up and carried her onto the train and gently set her down. Rain started to sway and close her eyes.

"Baby, stay with me." J.D touched her cheek.

"J.D..." She whispered. He kissed her forehead, she touches his face.

"Alice!" He yelled.

Spence wailed at her and started to crawl towards her. She looked down at him, grabbing her boot.

"I'm missing you already." She rose the axe and brought in down on his head. She took off her ring and threw it down. She grabbed the anti-virus and the virus and got on the train. She handed Matt some of the anti-virus to use on Kaplin and went over to Rain. She loaded up the syringe with a double dose for Rain sense was farther into the proccess. She handed it to J.D. He took Rain's arm and stuck the syringe into her arm.

"I don't want to be one of those things." J.D looks up at her. "Walking around, without a soul."

"Now you don't have to be." Alice said.

"Here." Rain handed Alice the watch. Her head hung low and she stopped moving.

"Rain?" J.D said. "Rain." Alice stepped back. "Rain, no.." He started to cry, he pressed his forehead against hers. Alice looked over at Rain's gun. She grabbed it and pointed it at Rain's head. As J.D heard the gun cock back, he looked over at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Then Rain's hand swung out and grabbed Alice's gun. Alice gasped and J.D inched back. Rain looked up at Alice.

"I'm not dead yet." Alice started to laugh.

"I think I'll have that back."

"I could kiss you, you bitch." The effects started to wear off and Rain was pretty much herself, the color returned to her face, her lips were pink instead of purple. J.D looked at her. Tears started to fall and he pulled her into his arms.

"Oh thank god." He said. She pulled him close and kissed him. Alice smiled and looked at Matt. When a big claw tore through the metal side and tore up his arm. Alice grabbed her gun and pointed all the around the train. J.D bent down over to Matt.

" You're gonna be alright man." J.D said, pulling out the anti-virus. Then, the side of the door, the creature tore it open and took Kaplin away.

"KAPLIN!" Alice yelled out. The creature came onto the train and charged at her. She grabbed a gun and shot it in the head several times. Then it lunged at her knocking pipes down, scattering them. J.D and Rain sat in a corner. Then the creature's tongue shot out and knocked her down. She looked over a sharp pole. She picked it up as the creature's tongue lunged out at her. She slammed the pole down on it, then brought the other pole down peircing the tongue down into the grate, pinning it there.

"OPEN THE DOORS!" Matt looked over at a big red button.

"OPEN THE DOORS! NOW!" Matt pushed the button, releasing the doors, the creature fell to its death, incinerating it. Flames flew up from the doors. Matt pushed the button again and the doors closed. Alice stood up and looked around.

"Is everyone ok?" They all nodded. They made their way back to the mansion. When they were inside , J.D and Rain headed for the door.

"Wait!" Alice said. They stopped and looked around, Matt held his arm as Alice scanned the room. The Matt looked down at his arm as it moved.

"Oh..." He groaned and Alice turned around.

"Matt!" He fell over and yelled.

"J.D THE ANTI-VIRUS!" Then a group of lab coats walked through hidden doors and walked over to Matt.

"Hey! What...MATT!"

"Alice!" They carried him off, two others went J.D and Rain. They fought them off but are taking off with. Alice yelled out them.

"NO!" Alice yelled but they took her away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice wakes up in the Raccoon City Hospital. She yells out and starts taking out all the IV's and got up off the table. She walked over to a wall, and started banging on it.

"Whose in there! Get me out! HEY! WHOSE IN THERE!" She sighed and looked at the door. She walked over to the table and picked up a needle. She walked over and started fiddling with hte key card lock. She broke it and walked out. She walked around the halls, looking for signs of life. She then finds a lab coat and puts it on,walking out into the street looking out at the choas which used to be a city. Overturned vehicles, blood spatter, then she finds a gun in a cop car and cocks it back. She looked around at the city streets, no one to be seen. She was all alone.

To Be Continued...


End file.
